Living Hope
by LadySade
Summary: Séquelle de Death Lovers. Survivre n'a jamais été une chose facile, surtout lorsque l'on a tout perdu. Mais il s'accroche, pour la vengeance, et parce que, après tout, Matt n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Matt aimait l'espoir. La suite pour beaucoup plus tard


_Bon, finalement les deux NdA de cette fic sont dépassée, exceptée la partie sur la musique, qui est toute fraiche de là, tout de suite, enfin il y a dix minutes, puisque j'ai écrit le chapitre il y a déjà un moment, mais comme j'insomnise à nouveau, voilà..._

_Finalement , contrairement à ce qui est donc dit plus bas, mais que je laisse pour que vous compreniez le pourquoi du comment, ceci est le dernier arc (normalement) de mes fics "Death's ..."._

_J'ai décidé de rompre avec le titre, donc voilà... Je vous présente :_

Living Hope.

_Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter dans ma nuit d'insomnie, et j'ai écrit ce chapitre qui devait venir bien plus loin dans ma fic "Death Lovers"... Mais comme je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez, je la poste déjà même si la suite ne sera vraiment pas pour tout de suite !_

_* Pas taper ! *_

_Attendez d'avoir lu ce chapitre avant de vouloir me faire du mal surtout, je préférerai une mort rapide please !_

_Je répète, c'est une fic de RATING M voir MA (ou MA+ ? Qui sait, avec moi... ^^) ! _

_Homophobes, âmes sensibles et mineurs, zouh ! Oust !_

_Les répliques en italiques sont les pensées, comme d'habitude !_

_Pour la chanson... Je risque de la réutiliser, même si je ne fais jamais de songfic, je ne fais qu'en glisser les paroles tout en la faisant généralement écoutant au(x) personnage(s), là c'est surtout pour l'ambiance... Bien que les paroles correspondent assez à ce qu'il ressent, sauf l'espoir, évidemment, et c'est pour cela qu'elle risque d'y coller encore plus dans un prochain chap... Donc, attendez-vous à la réentendre si vous mettez ce qu'un auteur vous conseille ! Ce que je vous conseille évidemment __**vraiment !**_

_Mais j'essaierai de vous en conseillez une autre dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon cerveau, parce qu'à 5h45 du mat, moi plus être très... en état ! Enfin, si, pour écrire... Pas pour réfléchir !_

_Chut ! Moi je sais faire le premier sans le second ! Sisi, ne discutez pas, j'ai toujours raison de toute façon, et encore plus qu'en j'ai tord ! _

_Parce que j'ai raison d'avoir tort... M'voyez ? Bein si, comme ça j'apprends... Mais malheureusement il y a de plus en plus de sujets où je fais comme Mello : Et alors ? Give everyone Hell... ^^_

_Alors, cette fameuse chanson, puisque je m'étale ENCORE, comme chaque fois que je n'ai pas dormit !_

_**Superchick : Beauty from Pain.**_

_Voilà, bonne lecture, et écoute, parce que cette chanson est... superbe ! _

_(Merci ma belle !)_

_Place au chapitre, enfin !_

Instinct de survie.

.

(Death Dreams)

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il était dans cette cellule. Tout son corps criait, il avait froid, il avait faim, il avait mal. Il n'était plus qu'une chose brisée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps après un amour mort et un rival hors d'atteinte. Le jeune homme frotta son visage. Sa main râpa contre sa cicatrice, et il gémit. Étrangement, le fait d'être défiguré l'avait rendu heureux. Il avait jubilé quand son amant l'avait plaqué au mur, soulevé et étranglé. Son coeur avait failli sortir de sa poitrine lorsque l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout lui avait interdit tout contact avec d'autres que lui. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais était ravi que cet amour d'habitude si insensible à ce qu'il faisait avec d'autres femmes, ou d'autres hommes, le menace enfin ! Ravi...

Mais maintenant il était seul. Il se prit les genoux aux creux des bras, se balançant lentement. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Ces fanatiques de Kira avaient très bien pu l'emmener en dehors du Japon, il n'en savait rien. Il se souvenait juste de Takada, de cette mort qui était venue souffler sur sa nuque, et du sursaut qu'il avait eu pour l'empêcher, lui échapper. Il ignorait comment il y était parvenu d'ailleurs... Il aurait dû mourir. Il aurait adoré mourir. Il l'aurait rejoint ! Seulement son instinct de survie, qu'il maudissait plus que tout désormais, l'avait surement encore sauvé. Trahi, se disait-il.

« Matt... »

Il geignait comme ça depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Et quand il ne le faisait pas, il hurlait à se déchirer les cordes vocales après Near.

Au début, il avait cru que c'était le SPK qui l'avait enfermé. Son coeur s'était gonflé d'une joie douloureuse tandis que tout son corps tendait vers le moment où son geôlier allait enfin descendre le voir... Descendre le prendre... Il s'était mordu les lèvres, rongé les ongles, puis avait fini par s'arracher ses longs cheveux blonds par poignée entière. Near n'était jamais venu... Et Matt était mort.

« Non...non... non... Tu avais promis... promis... »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de pleurer depuis que son dernier espoir avait été anéanti, lorsqu'un gardien tenant plus du gorille que de l'humain était venu lui apporter son repas au bout de beaucoup trop longtemps et l'avait bourré de coup de pied en le traitant de rebelle, lui disant que la vengeance de Kira l'écraserait malgré tout.

« Malgré quoi ? » avait-il demandé d'une voix rauque à force de trop de pleurs et de cris restés sans réponse. Mais, le regard soudain paniqué, l'homme s'était pratiquement enfui. Il avait donc cessé de crier après Near. Juste quelque temps. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des nausées tellement son estomac vide le torturait, il avait recommencé. Mais différemment. Il suppliait. Il appelait son rival de toutes ses maigres forces. Il rêvait que le jeune garçon débarquait avec toute une armée pour le sauver. Mais le temps avait continué à s'écouler. Et personne n'était venu, même pas le garde. Il recevait parfois un maigre plateau par une trappe au bout d'un moment, mais avait beau se jeter sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait pour crier, passer le bras, n'importe quoi ! pour qu'on lui réponde, il n'avait reçu que des coups.

Pour la millième fois, il se leva en chancelant et, s'appuyant d'une main au mur de sa cellule, il alla jusqu'à la porte. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule, mais ne la fit même pas grincer. Il se laissa donc tomber et se mit à taper distraitement du bout de son pied nu sur elle. Peut-être que s'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté, il finirait par l'agacer assez pour qu'il lui ouvre ? Il voulait juste voir un visage. N'importe lequel ! Il n'aurait même pas essayé de s'enfuir... Il n'avait jamais essayé en réalité. Tant qu'il avait cru être aux mains du SPK, il n'en avait eu aucune envie. Et lorsqu'il avait compris son erreur, il était déjà trop tard. Il n'aurait même pas eu la force de parcourir la distance jusqu'à la sortie de toute façon, même si elle avait été à dix mètres du trou où il croupissait.

« Matt... Je suis tellement désolé... »

Il s'était ouvert les poings en tapant sur les murs en béton, ouvert les tempes en se cognant la tête jusqu'à en perdre conscience. Mais la douleur ne le quittait jamais, et toutes celles qu'il s'infligeait telle une punition qu'il jugeait plus que méritée n'arrivait pas à l'occulter, peu importait combien il se faisait mal. Il s'était même brisé deux doigts... Seulement ça n'avait fait qu'exarceber la douleur qui rongeait sa poitrine, si forte... Pas assez pour le tuer, visiblement. Son coeur était comme déchiré, lacéré, morcellé. Il était sûr que s'il sortait de cette prison vivant, il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer. Ni même sourire sans doute. Et rire... Il se souvint du rire de Matt, si beau... Si rare au final ! Il se frappa la tête contre la porte, plusieurs fois. Il allait devenir fou. Il entendit une petite voix moqueuse à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle ressemblait à celle de L... Qu'aurait-il fait, lui, dans cette situation ?

_Sucer la bite du gardien ! _

Il rit tout seul. C'était étrange. Il venait de croire que ça ne lui arriverait plus jamais, et voilà que sa gorge produisait ce son éraillé, déplacé ! On aurait dit une chaine rapant contre le bord d'une surface en pierre. Horrible. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire encore, imaginant L se jeter sur la ceinture du malabar qui était venu la première et unique fois, essayant de lui prouver par a+b qu'ils en profiteraient tous les deux... Non. L n'aurait jamais fait ça. Lui oui. S'il avait eu un peu plus de jugeote. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, beaucoup d'hommes avaient oublié qu'il n'était pas une fille. Il rit à nouveau. Il se sentait stupide, et avait presque l'impression de voir les abysses du gouffre sans fond au bord duquel il se tenait, se penchant de plus en plus vers la noirceur attrayante. Il se recula, heurtant le mur.

_Idiot ! Y a rien ici, à part toi et tes cauchemars !_

Il retourna sur ce qui lui servait de lit en rampant et se roula en boule. Il finit par glisser une main sous le matelas de paille, essayant de se réchauffer. Mais sa main toucha quelque chose de doux. Il l'attrapa et le décoinça de sous lui et de la toile de jute qui lui servait de draps. Il faisait trop sombre, il ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Il retourna difficilement vers la porte où filtrait un peu de lumière entre les planches disjointes et leva sa trouvaille devant ses yeux. Un pull ! Un pull taché de sang séché qui faisait des croutes et troué. Un pull... rayé. Son coeur rata un battement. Il appuya l'étoffe contre son nez et inspira bruyamment, cherchant à savoir.

D'abord il ne sentit rien d'autre que la poussière et l'odeur acre de la transpiration qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, tremblant et en sueur, criant le nom de son amant et cherchant désespérément à comprendre où il était. Ensuite il distingua l'odeur caractéristique du sang. Métallique. Moins âcres que de la sueur. Légèrement piquante. Il distingua aussi une odeur de cigarette. Puis une odeur sucrée... Une odeur de fleur. Il fit tourner le pull pour respirer le col. Coquelicot. Matt...

Il se redressa d'un bond et se mit à tambouriner à la porte.

« Où il est ? Fils de pute ! Réponds-moi ! Où est-il ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Si Matt était mort, pourquoi son pull était ici ? Il n'y avait personne avec lui ce soir-là ! Donc personne pour avoir été fait prisonnier et amené ici !

« Repondez ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Il recula, prenant son élan, et se jeta sur la porte. Pas qu'il n'ait pas déjà essayé de la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi énervé. Il recommença, la faisant craquer un peu plus à chaque fois. Lorsqu'une fente apparut dans le bois pourri, il entendit un juron étouffé lui parvenir depuis le couloir.

« Je sais que t'es là, bâtard ! Dis-moi où il est ! BORDEL JE SORS D'ICI ET JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES COUILLES ! »

Le rire qu'il entendit le mit hors de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était possible, mais sa colère monta d'un cran. Même Near ne l'avait jamais mis dans un état pareil.

« Je vais te sortir les tripes du ventre et t'en faire un collier avec lequel t'étrangler ! T'entends connard ! Cette porte ne résistera pas éternellement ! Et j'ai TOUT mon temps ! »

Il recula à nouveau avant de se jeter dessus, écoutant le bois gémir avec délectation. Il aurait surement les deux épaules démises, voire quelques os brisés quand il aurait fini, mais les dents lui suffiraient pour tuer, non ?

Il continua ainsi un temps indéfinissable, mais aucune autre fissure n'apparut et la porte avait cessé de trembler. Le gardien avait surement dû coincer une chaise contre pour l'empêcher de vibrer. Lorsqu'il arrêta, ses bras étaient bleus, ses épaules le lançaient terriblement et il était piqueté d'échardes, poignets et mains comprises, jusqu'à son visage qui était couvert de sang. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol froid et pleura à nouveau.

.

« Hey, petit ! »

Il sursauta. Il s'était endormi, assis au milieu de la pièce. Une lumière aveuglante le fit cligner des yeux et il distingua une forme. Un homme se tenait devant lui, l'air de monsieur Tout-le-Monde version japonaise. Il voulut se précipiter vers la porte pour s'enfuir, mais elle était fermée, et une main l'attrapa par l'épaule, le faisant crier.

« Regarde-toi, dans quel état tu t'es mis... »

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix était encore plus rauque d'avoir tant crié.

« Personne, petit. Je suis juste venu pour te soigner. »

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on me soigne vieillard ! Je veux des réponses ! »

Le supposé médecin rit en le regardant gentiment.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

« Tu veux des réponses ? D'habitude les gens qu'on enferme ici veulent plutôt la liberté ! »

« M'en fou, moi je veux ... »

Mais un index le fit taire.

« Calme-toi d'abord. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

Son ventre se mit à crier, le faisant se sentir mal. L'homme poussa alors un plateau devant lui.

« Tu vas manger. Puis je te soignerai et je t'emmènerai te doucher pendant qu'ils nettoieront ta chambre... »

« Ma cellule plutôt ! Et donc ça veut sans doute dire qu'ils ne vont pas me relâcher tout de suite ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas déjà reçu le jugement de Kira, hein ? Trop occupé, votre nouveau dieu ? »

« Kira est mort... »

« Ah. Heureux de l'apprendre. »

Alors le gosse avait réussi ? Il sourit franchement, les espoirs qu'il avait placés en Near étaient enfin récompensés. Et pour le prix qu'il avait dû payer, il espérait vraiment que cette idole de pacotille ait souffert un maximum. Mais il préféra tenter de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ça ? » demanda l'homme, visiblement réellement surpris.

« Mon ami ! »

Devant la lueur d'incompréhension qui s'alluma dans les yeux ternes du médecin, il agita frénétiquement le pull rayé qu'il n'avait pas lâché, même dans son sommeil. « Matt ! Celui qui portait ça ! »

« Ah. Lui. »

« Oui lui ! Où il est bordel ? »

« Oublie le petit. »

« Non ! Jamais ! Dis-moi où il est, vieillard ! »

Il lui avait bondi dessus, l'empoignant par le col et tenant le couteau en plastique qui lui avait été fourni avec son maigre plateau.

« Ça me suffira amplement pour te crever les yeux ! Réponds, bâtard ! »

Il en approcha la pointe, pressant juste en dessous de la paupière. L'homme avait l'air totalement affolé et ne pouvait s'empêcher de cligner de l'oeil comme un dément. Brusquement, Mello sentit une piqure dans son cou et leva la main vers l'endroit qui le picotait, frottant la zone avec le tissu qui avait été le sweat rayé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et tout devint noir.

.

Il se réveilla, nu, dans un bain, avec le poignet menotté à la barre de métal qui servait d'appui pour se relever. Tournant la tête, il découvrit le médecin, pencher sur son bras et occuper à en retirer patiemment les échardes de la porte. Celui-ci leva les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre sa tâche minutieusement. Mello laissa sa tête retomber et essaya de se détendre, profitant de l'eau chaude. Il jeta un oeil à son autre bras qui était couvert de bleus, mais n'avait plus aucune écharde. Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il n'avait plus le pull de Matt, et se mit à paniquer.

« Rendez-le-moi ! Rendez-le-moi tout de suite bâtard ! »

L'homme compris rapidement, et pointa un évier dans lequel flottait ses vêtements, visiblement en train de tremper après s'être fait laver. Il se leva comme un ressort et se jeta en dehors de l'eau, fouillant frénétiquement du bout des doigts dans le lavabo pour y trouver le dernier vestige de son amant, le bras étiré par la menotte qui gardait son poignet attaché au mur de la baignoire.

« Pas ça ! Pourquoi vous l'avez lavé ! Abrutis ! »

Mais une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule et une autre lui tendit l'étoffe.

« Je te montrais la poubelle, petit. Pourquoi veux-tu garder cette loque puante ? »

Mello la pressait déjà contre son nez, humant le peu d'odeur qu'il restait de son tendre ami.

« C'est faux, elle sent très bon... Il suffit de savoir faire abstraction des choses qui nous dérangent, comme dans la vie... »

Le médecin le reconduisit doucement dans le bain où il accepta de se rassoir, se séparant difficilement du pull, mais ne souhaitant surtout pas risquer de le mouiller. L'homme reprit sa main qui n'était pas attachée, et recommença à retirer les échardes, le faisant grimacé de temps en temps.

« Dis-moi petit, que t'est-il arrivé pour être brulé comme ça ? »

« Les flammes m'ont moins fait peur que l'idée d'être en cage... »

« Je vois. »

« Non, vous ne voyez pas ! » s'écria-t-il, le faisant sursauter. Il rata le mince copeau de bois qu'il visait et ripa sur la chair, le faisant crier.

« Pardon, petit. »

« Allez vous faire foutre. Tous autant que vous êtes ! »

« Il n'y a que moi, ici. »

« Non. Il y a vous, il y a votre patron, parce que vu votre gueule, vous n'êtes qu'un trouillard qu'on utilise en lui faisant peur. Puis il y a eux... »

« Qui ça eux ? »

« Personne... Ils m'ont tous abandonné de toute façon. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? »

« Oh... Plus de six mois, je dirais. »

« Si longtemps... Il m'a vraiment abandonné. »

Il sentit les larmes couler à nouveau et détourna la tête. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les essuyer, mais ses deux mains étaient maintenues. Il enrageait.

« Arrête de pleurer petit, tu trembles et je vais te faire encore mal si tu ne te calmes pas. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je tremble, vieillard ! »

« Tu es en colère. »

« Quel sens de l'observation hors norme ! »

« Tu n'as pas à être désobligeant avec moi petit, je ne suis pour rien à ta situation. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que tu t'y es mis tout seul. »

« Merci, comme si je n'étais pas au courant ! »

Et il lui arracha son bras, se laissant couler et enfonçant la tête sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elle toucha le fond de la baignoire, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait que le plafond blanc. Il les referma, préférant le noir de ses paupières closes au vide de sa vie. Et la petite voix moqueuse revint.

_Alors Mello ? Heureux de l'avoir fait tuer ?_

Il hurla. L'eau lui emplit les poumons, mais il ne chercha pas à luter. C'était presque agréable, il se sentait suffoquer et savait l'avoir mérité. Seulement, comme toujours, son instinct reprit le dessus, et son corps se plia en deux, faisant ressortir sa tête de l'eau. Il toussa et cracha longuement, le médecin lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Il détestait l'amabilité de cet homme. Il voulait pouvoir le haïr !

« Tu sais petit, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de se suicider avec un docteur dans la pièce. »

« Appellez-moi encore une fois petit, et je vais vous donner une raison de me craindre bien plus que votre maudit patron ! »

L'homme se mit à rire, et s'en fut trop. Il tira de toute ses forces sur son bras attaché et, comme il s'y était attendu vu la vétusté des installations, la barre qui le rattachait au mur céda. Il se retourna et le regarda avec son air le plus cruel, sa bouche se plissant sur un rictus mauvais.

« Alors, vieillard ? Si t'as une seringue, j'te conseille de l'utiliser maintenant ! »

Le visage du médecin se décomposa tandis qu'il se mit à tâter désespérément ses poches. Mello le laissa faire, savourant déjà la vibration que les coups qu'il allait lui porter déclencheraient dans ses poings. Mais rien ne vint. L'homme avait l'air et trop vieux, et vraiment trop lâche pour l'intéresser.

Il se rallongea dans le bain, et lui retendit son bras blessé.

« Finis, avant que je ne change d'avis, vieux con. »

« Oui p... »

« C'est Mello, crétin. »

« Bien Mello. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait déjà qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour s'enfuir d'ici sans problème si nécessaire. Il se détendit et se mit à réfléchir aux tortures qu'il infligerait aux hommes responsables de la mort de son amant. Seulement son esprit se mit à dériver, et il ne voyait plus que son visage. Matt lui souriait, la cigarette au coin de la bouche, comme toujours...

« Désespérant Matty... »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien. Sors d'ici le doc. »

« Il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir pe... Mello. »

« J't'ai pas demandé ton avis, j'ai dit dehors ! »

Le médecin reposa sa pince sur le plateau où Mello vit une bonne centaine d'échardes dans une soucoupe métallique, ce qui le fit sourire. Il aurait bien fini par l'avoir cette porte !

Tandis que l'homme sortait, il attrapa la pince et la fit jouer dans la serrure des menottes, l'ouvrant aussi vite que s'il avait utilisé la clé. Il les jeta en dehors de la baignoire avec la barre murale et se massa le poignet. La marque du bracelet s'imprimait en rouge foncé, et bleuissait à vue d'oeil. Il était heureux que la barre ait cédée, et non son bras ! Il se laissa ensuite aller contre la paroi et posa sa tête sur le rebord. Ses cicatrices le tiraient. Matt n'était plus là pour s'occuper d'elles... Il étouffa un sanglot. Il se détestait. Qu'il était devenu faible ! Il devait vraiment faire pitié à voir... Avisant un grand miroir, il se leva. Et resta stupéfait. Son corps était devenu squelettique, ses yeux s'étaient éteints. Ses cheveux étaient devenus termes et semblaient se clairsemer. C'était sa faute, à se les être arrachés comme un dément... Même ses jambes avaient maigri ! Il se rassit précipitamment. Non, vraiment, il ne s'aimait plus du tout. Il se faisait peur... On aurait dit un mort en sursis. Ce qu'il était, en quelque sorte. Il pinça ses brulures, faisant jouer la chair durcie entre ses doigts. Il aurait bien eu besoin de crème hydrante, mais n'avait pas envie de revoir le vieil homme tout de suite. Étrangement, son envie de voir un visage, n'importe lequel, était déjà plus que rassasiée. Il savait bien pourquoi. C'était le visage de son amour qu'il aurait voulu voir... Ou celui de Near ! L ! Roger même... Il soupira. Et il avait envie de chocolat... Cette pulsion soudaine, et complètement idiote le désarçonna. Il n'avait plus eu envie de chocolat depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et avait réalisé que rien de tout ça n'était un cauchemar. Matt était bel et bien mort. Et lui s'était fait prendre. Comme un débutant !

« Et le vioc ! » cria-t-il.

L'homme apparu instantanément.

« Je veux une tablette de chocolat. N'importe quelle marque, m'en fou. Mais maintenant. »

« Mais... »

« Ta gueule. Tu m'as bien vu ? On dirait un cadavre ! Si ton boss veut me garder en vie, il ferait mieux de me nourrir correctement ! Et là, je veux du sucre. T'es médecin, trouves une excuse s'il faut ! »

« Bien... »

Et il disparut, refermant la porte derrière lui. Mello l'entendit la verrouiller, et décida qu'il s'en fichait. Il aurait pu essayer de l'ouvrir avec la pince, mais pour aller où ? Dans son état, au premier larbin qu'il aurait croisé, il se serait fait descendre de toute façon. Il se mit donc à rêver au chocolat qui allait bientôt arriver, et se souvint d'un moment particulièrement agréable ayant impliqué ses deux péchés mignons préférés.

Un an plus tôt.

« J'ai envie de chocolat. » Soupira Mello, levant un sourcil vers son amant dans les bras duquel il venait de se réveiller.

Matt se leva, et partit fouiller dans le frigo. Il revint avec une bouteille de sauce au chocolat, celle que Mello préférait. Il se mit à saliver et regarda Matt verser le chocolat sur son ventre et sur le haut de son torse, juste sous son menton. Il voulut en prendre avec ses doigts, étant dans l'incapacité de se lécher lui-même à cet endroit, mais son amant lui prit les mains et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête, se mettant à le lécher en souriant.

« C'est trop cruel Matt ! Laisse-moi en avoir un peu ! »

Matt finit de le nettoyer et se redressa. Il versa le chocolat sur son sexe déjà dur, un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres.

« Monsieur est servi ! »

Mello grogna, mais avait bien trop envie de ce chocolat pour protester, et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber du lit et le suivant au sol. Il ne prêta pas attention à ce que Matt disait, et donna de petits coups de langue au membre couvert de sauce, le tenant d'une main et prenant tout son temps tandis que son amant gémissait de plaisir en lui caressant les cheveux...

Il en était là dans ce délicieux souvenir quand il entendit le médecin déverrouiller la porte.

« T'as fait vite le vieux ! J'ai besoin de savon aussi ! »

Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas le médecin qui se tenait devant lui, mais deux types aux allures d'homme de main pas très futé et bien trop baraqué.

« Salut les gars ! L'eau est bonne, vous savez ! Je vous laisse-vous lavez le dos comme deux tourtereaux dans un instant, j'attends mon... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, se retrouvant la tête enfoncer sous l'eau par une des brutes. Il se débattit, envoyant de grandes gerbes d'eau partout dans la pièce et griffa l'avant bras de l'homme qui le maintenait. Celui-ci finit par le lâcher et il remonta prendre sa respiration en suffoquant.

« Non... Mais ça va pas la tête espèce de malade ! »

« Tiens, mais c'est qu'il aboie fort le morveux ! »

Cette remarque fut suivie de rires bien gras qui énervèrent Mello. Il se redressa, furieux, et s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus lorsque le deuxième gorille devint rouge pivoine et pointa un doigt vers son entrejambe.

« Putain, mais il bande, le con ! »

_Et merde !_

_P'tain Matt, même mort, tu me fais encore chier !_

Il inspira un bon coup, faisant refluer la gêne qui l'avait un instant gagné avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses joues, et put rétorquer d'une voix parfaitement calme et égale :

« Et quoi, ça t'arrive tellement peu souvent que t'en fais toute une montagne, pervers ? Ton pote te contente pas assez ? »

Mais il regretta tout de suite ces phrases idiotes, les deux hommes lui lançant un regard noir et s'approchant de lui, l'acculant dans sa baignoire.

« Oula, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ! »

Mello se serait baffé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas juste à se taire ? Il n'était vraiment pas en état de se battre avec eux !

« Attrappe moi ce petit con, je vais lui montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie trique ! »

Il déglutit difficilement, et sentit le peu de dureté qui restait encore dans sa queue la déserter définitivement. Il se retrouva soulever et plaquer face contre terre sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, cherchant à leur échapper en s'agitant frénétiquement. Lorsqu'il sentit deux mains écarter de force ses cuisses, il se rappela le conseil que Matt et lui se donnaient toujours en faisant comme s'ils se moquaient de la souffrance de l'autre : Détends-toi, au sinon ça va être encore pire !

Et le classique : Serre les dents, de Mello... Qu'il se sentait con maintenant !

Pouvait-il empêcher ces deux types de le violer ? Non. Pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour souffrir le moins possible ? Oui. Il pouvait cesser de se débattre et se décrisper. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, mais ce serait déjà beaucoup plus supportable, bien que l'idée de se laisser faire le révulsait totalement. Il entendit des ricanements et se retint de bouger à nouveau, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il sentit des doigts lui écarter les fesses sans ménagement et retint un gémissement d'impuissance. Ces types le dégoutaient.

« T'as vu son cul ? On dirait celui d'une meuf ! Dommage qu'il soit si maigre... »

« On s'en fou ! Prends-le, je vais m'occuper de sa bouche. »

Il se mit à trembler. Il pourrait peut-être supporter de se faire enculer, mais pas de devoir sucer un de ces mecs ! Il était sûr qu'il la lui arracherait, et le paierait au centuple. Il grogna lorsqu'une poigne d'acier le souleva par les cheveux et tomba nez à nez avec un sexe énorme.

« Pitié, pas ça... » murmura-t-il tout bas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le morveux ? »

« J'ai dit : c'est tout ? Pfff, si c'est ça une trique ! J'espère que ton pote est mieux membré, parce que sinon je risque de rien sentir moi ! »

« Haha. T'inquiète, si tu sens pas assez on s'y mettra à deux dans ton cul de fillette ! »

_Et merde... Ferme la Mello bordel !_

« Non, ça ira merci ! »

De nouveau ces rires gras qu'il haïssait déjà. Il commençait à se dire que ces deux pervers prenaient vraiment leur temps lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui. Il se cambra, et évita de justesse le sexe qui essaya de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, gardant ses lèvres closes et tournant la tête malgré la main qui lui arrachait les cheveux en cherchant à le faire s'aligner.

« Fais pas le con morveux ! Ouvre et suce ! »

Il secoua la tête, et gémis à travers ses lèvres toujours fermées quand un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier. L'homme s'y prenait vraiment mal, le faisant souffrir alors qu'il ne faisait que le préparer ! Il se demandait pourquoi il prenait cette précaution, mais eut rapidement sa réponse. Les doigts furent remplacés par quelque chose d'encore plus gros que le sexe qui continuait à essayer de se glisser dans sa bouche et il hurla. L'autre profita de cette ouverture pour enfin enfourner son membre dans sa cavité buccale et il geignit. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de bas en haut.

Les deux hommes se mirent aussitôt à se mouvoir, tapant chacun beaucoup trop fort et à un rythme totalement différent, lui faisant mal et l'étouffant. Il savait déjà qu'il ne ressentirait aucun plaisir à cette union dégradante. Quand Matt le prenait comme ça, il le faisait toujours jouir. Mais eux, en plus de le dégouter, s'y prenaient vraiment comme des pieds ! Il aurait voulu le leur crier, mais la bouche pleine, cela lui était impossible. Leurs mains sales sur sa peau le rebutaient, et le membre qu'il avait en bouche, bien que propre, avait un goût désagréable. Il se mit à tousser lorsque celui-ci tapa trop fort dans le fond de sa gorge et faillit vomir, manquant le mordre. Il se rattrapa à temps. Il n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi il ne le lui arrachait pas. Il s'en fichait bien de mourir sous les coups, tout plutôt que ça ! Mais son instinct si traitre tenait toujours les rênes, et il ne put que se maudire intérieurement encore et encore.

« Bouge ton cul gamin ! »

_Et puis quoi encore ? _pensa-t-il hargneusement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il crie de plaisir aussi ? Il entendit alors un hoquet horrifié, et le médecin entra dans son champ de vision.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes complètement malade ! Vous allez le tuer ! »

« Mais non, regarde, il prend ça très bien ! Il l'avale complètement ! »

Mello avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait que ça cesse, tout de suite ! Heureusement, le vieil homme sortit un 9mm et le pointa sur celui que le blond était forcé de sucer :

« Sors ta queue de là tout de suite ou je t'explose la cervelle ! »

Le larbin finit par obéir.

« Toi aussi ! »

Et Mello sentit l'autre sortir de son intimité, et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol froid, ne bougeant plus. Il entendit son sauveur les mettre à la porte en les prévenant que leur patron serait prévenu, puis la verrouiller et revenir près de lui.

« Écarte les jambes, Mello. »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il en se retournant.

« Je ne veux pas te violer ! Tu saignes... »

« C'est rien, déjà vu pire. » Finit-il par laisser échapper d'une voix brisée. C'était faux, mais tout plutôt que de continuer à devoir y penser.

L'homme n'insista pas et vida la baignoire avant de la remplir à nouveau. Il aida Mello à se réinstaller dedans et s'assit à côté.

« Tiens, ton chocolat... Et j'ai aussi du dentifrice et des vêtements propres pour toi. Oh, et voilà de quoi te laver aussi ! »

Il déposa tout ce qu'il avait rapporté sur le bord du bain en lui souriant gentiment, et le blond se jeta sur la tablette, la déballant avec tellement d'empressement qu'il fit rire le médecin.

« Choui accro, ché pas ma faute ! Chais pas comment ché fais tout che temps ! » réussit-il à dire tout en mâchant, faisant sourire à nouveau le vieil homme.

« Tu pensais à autre chose... »

À ce souvenir, Mello baissa la tête, ses yeux bleu délavé s'emplissant de larmes. Il se sentait tellement seul...

« T'en fais pas petit ! Ça va aller ! »

Il grogna.

« Choui pas petit ! »

« Non, tu as raison. Et tu es très courageux ! »

« Je crois pas... »

Il avait fini sa tablette et la regrettait déjà. Il prit donc le savon et se lava, finissant par ses cheveux tandis que l'homme retirait les dernières échardes. C'était le plus long bain de sa vie ! Mais pas le plus agréable... À cette pensée il revit le corps de Matt dans la douche de leur planque, se frottant contre lui, et étouffa un sanglot. Il sentit une main presser la sienne, et se surprit à répondre. Décidément, il s'affaiblissait vraiment ! Quand il fut enfin complètement propre, il sortit de la baignoire et se sécha rapidement. Il laissa le médecin enduire ses blessures de crème, et alla même jusqu'à lui demander de masser ses brulures, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de douceur. Mais ce n'était pas Matt...

L'homme s'occupa ensuite de ses doigts brisés, qui s'étaient heureusement ressoudés assez convenablement sans qu'il n'en perde l'usage.

Mello soupira encore, puis prit les vêtements apportés. Il grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style ! On aurait dit les vêtements de L... Jeans bleus et fin pull blanc. Il les mit quand même, regrettant ses bottes, et enfila la paire de chaussettes qui allait avec avant de reprendre le sweat rayé, qu'il serra contre lui comme un trésor.

« Pour les chaussures, on verra plus tard ! Allez, viens, tu vas dormir ailleurs maintenant. J'ai "trouvé une excuse" comme tu disais. Bon, il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres, et ce sera tout aussi bien verrouillé et gardé, mais au moins tu pourras voir le soleil ! »

Le blond ne savait pas ce qui était pire : Voir le soleil, ou retourner dans son cachot... Il ne chercha pas trop, se disant que le soleil lui ferait du bien, même s'il ne faisait que sentir sa chaleur à travers une vitre fermée...

Fin du premier chapitre. 

Une petite review ?

Oui, je sais, quitte à faire survivre Mello, j'aurais pu me montrer moins cruel... Mais j'étais entrain de faire une overdose de sucre avec toutes mes fics qui finissaient par se rosir comme ça !

J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, et sinon... * Cours se planquer * ... lancez-moi des fruits ! (Pas de légumes, svp ! )


End file.
